Crawling to Death's door
by OrangeWolf4
Summary: Robin begins to doubt if he is really valuable to his team and mentor. Robin is going down a bad path that may end up to a game with the man who seems like death himself. BEING RE-WRITTEN I PROMISE TO MAKE IT A LOT BETTER (:
1. Chapter 1

Robin's p.o.v.

I have been replaced, or at least that's what it feels like. Ever since Bruce found his biological kid, Damian I am no longer noticed. I mean I know he cares, but it's not the same as before. The only time I actually see Bruce is when he's Batman, and trust me, it's not fun just talking to the cowl. In the daytime he's either working or playing basketball with Damian. I would join the game, but it's one on one. I tried to talk to him about it, but he insists Damian needs the help being raised as an assassin and all, and out of anyone else I should understand. Batman also tries to explain that Damian looks up to me Robin that is however, I feel that everyone has forgotten about Richard Grayson a.k.a. The charity case.

I close my journal only to shove the emotion filled book into my dresser. The moment seems to stand still as I stare off into nothingness. I decide to head to the Mountain to get away from the manor and my warden and his helper. I wish I had someone to talk to I can't tell the team because they don't know my identity and Alfred would just tell Batman right away, I mean I could talk to Babs, but she doesn't need to be dragged into this. I am so not whelmed right now. I need to keep up my secret so I put on my specially made sunglasses, and my green hoodie with jeans. I roll my eyes as I hear Damian I don't really want to intercept their bonding time, so I just write down a note that I left to the Mountain. Besides today is Saturday which means Kf and the rest of my team will be there. I enter the batcave to enter the Zeta tubes as it recognizes my alter name.

"Recognized Robin B01"

"Baywatch give me my arrow back!"

"Come get it Arty."

"You are so dead!"

I roll my eyes again for the second time in today as my vision clears to see Artemis tackling Kid to the ground.

"Rob you're finally here does Bats have a mission for us?" Wally asked with mischief, yet boredom radiating off him.

"Not that I know of." I say in a more depressed tone just the thought of Batman is making me sad right now.

"Are you alright Rob?" Wally persists some more.

"Just not feeling the aster."

"Why?"

"It's nothing Kf honest just tired, long patrol last night."

"Are you sure?"  
"Baywatch leave him alone you are probably annoying him as you are always."

Kid childishly sticks his tongue out at her, and throws her arrows up in the air.

"Kid Idiot haven't you learned yet not to throw sharp objects up in the air!" Arty of course yells to the oblivious moron.

"I will be back guys I am going to the training room." I say leaving the two unknowing lovebirds.

As I was leaving to further my amazing skills, I heard something that made me freeze.

"Guys I think there's something wrong with Robin." None other than Mg'ann said

"Why you say that beautiful?"

"I sense his mind is troubled by something... that I never sensed in Robin before." M'gann's voice sounded distressed.

"Wait, you entered his mind what about privacy?" Thank you, Wally I mentally think.

"Shut it Baywatch, if something is wrong with our teammate we should know."

"Oh, so you want people in your personal feelings replacement!"

"I am not a replacement!"  
"Guys be quiet if something is wrong with Robin we must know not only for the safety of the team, but for Robin as well." Kaldur out of everyone said.

Wait, so now I am a danger...a threat to my teammates safety?

"I don't think this is right." At least Conner is on my side too.

"The majority of the team thinks it is for the best, M'gann what is it you sensed my friend."

"I… seemed to pick up many negative emotions from him."

"Robin is always happy though my friend."

"Are you guys sure Robin is not listening?" Wait, Kf I thought you were on my side?

"I do not hear Robin near us." I guess my whole team doesn't trust me.

"Okay, okay what did you sense?" Artemis asked.

"I seemed to pick up jealousy, sadness, and anger from Robin."

"Robin? He's the happy troll I thought?"

"There's a thing called a facade Arrow breath."

"Shut up Baywatch this is serious!"

"My friends, if this affects the mission, or gets worse we will contact Batman about it."

That is the last thing I need Batman controlling my life even more, and locking me up forever out of so called protection.

"Okay that's it just watch Robin to make sure he's alright, and get on with our lives?"

"Jeez Arty you make that sound like helping our friend's happiness is a chore."

"Kid idiot I swear I am going to kill you one day!"

"Remember to treat Robin normal, but keep an eye on him during missions." My leader said with a passive voice.

I still can not believe my own team, no family doesn't trust me. I head to the training room too keep up my story of deepening my skills. My chest feels like it's caving in on itself, and my mind is going haywire. I need to keep my emotions in check like my team said I can be a threat when in my right mind. Kid and Kaldur should know out of everyone that I know how to contain emotions after all I was trained by the master of it. I begin to let out all my frustrations on the punching bag in front of me, after a couple minutes I hear someone come in.

"Robin, Batman has a mission for us." Kf says before speeding off in excitement of some action.

"Of course he does." I say to myself than taking off my previous outfit to show my uniform underneath.

I enter the debriefing room to see all my teammates and Batman there.

"Glad you could join us Robin." Batman says in his emotionless voice.

"Whatever." I scoffed standing by Kid Flash.

My team is looking at me some with disbelief and others with concern.

"Robin stand down." My mentor growls.

I do not say anything in return, but wait for orders.

"Team you will be scouting this area in search of any bombs, if found disable immediately."

"Sorry sir, but what if we do not know how?" Kaldur asks with so much respect it makes me flinch.

"Contact Robin, however if you don't have enough time try it with Robin guiding you over the mind link."


	2. Chapter 2

"Speaking" 'Thoughts' " _Mindlink"_ **(Sorry, I forgot to show this in the start.)**

 **No ones P.O.V**

"Okay team this is the plan, Mg'ann will keep up the mindlink while we split up, and search for the bomb to cover more ground."

"Miss M and Superboy will be a team, Artemis and Kid Flash will be paired, and finally Robin and I will search together."

When Aqualad said that everyone noticed Robin scowling, usually the teammate who needs the most help or watched is usually paired with Aqualad.

"I thought we would go alone like we usually do?" Robin asked with a bit of malice it shocked his team.

"If I do encounter a bomb I have no knowledge on how to disable it." Aqualad said a bit rehearsed.

"What about the rest of them?"

"Kid Flash should be able to figure it out with his knowledge of science and, Superboy has basic knowledge of disabling a bomb from Cadmus."

"Fine whatever."

"Team, Superboy and Miss M will head to the northern part, Artemis and Kid will head East and South with his superspeed, and Robin and I will scout in the West side."

"Remember Batman said there was about five bombs here."

"How did he know this again?" Kid asked.

"Hello moron, world's greatest detective, and if you were listening it came from an anonymous source." Artemis said in her usual brash voice.

"Were wasting time." Robin said.

"Robin's right let's go." Aqualad ordered.

Kid picked up Artemis bridal style while she yelled at him and sped off south first. Connor ran off toward north with Miss Martian levitating behind.

"Ready Robin?"

"Yeah let's just get this over with."

Robin and Aqualad ran East to find the bombs hopefully before they go off.

" _What if we are just monkeying around, while some villain gave us this info to complete a master plan or something?"_ Kid Flash asked in everyone's minds.

" _Shut up idiot!"_ Artemis yelled.

" _I hate monkeys!"_

" _There is no monkeys, Conner."_ M'gann pointed out.

" _I know that, but don't even say the word monkey!"_

" _Someone is grouchy today."_ Kid said.

Conner just responds with a mental growl.

" _Kid, please stop making Superboy mad, and focus on the mission."_ The leader said trying to diffuse the situation.

" _Yeah moron, I do not want to die today."_ Artemis said to annoy the speedster.

" _Well you would be less annoying!"_ Wally countered.

" _Guys! Shut up, you are giving me a headache, I am trying to focus on the bomb!"_ Robin said.

" _Wait, there's actually bombs?"_ Kid Flash asked surprised.

" _Robin! You were not supposed to sneak off!."_ Kaldur lectured.

" _I found the bomb didn't I? You guys did not even find one yet!"_

" _That is not the point Robin, I will talk to Black Canary, and Batman about this."_ Aqualad said,

" _Batman will not care, he knows this plus he is busy, and Black Canary is not my mentor!"_

" _She is the team trainor, Robin."_ M'gann said politely

" _Stop arguing, we will speak to Rob later for now he needs to focus on the thing that explodes!"_ Wally exclaimed.

" _Thank you, Wally."._ Robin said.

" _Just tell me where you are to keep watch."_ The leader said.

" _No one is around here I do not need help!"_

" _Robin you do not know that for sure."_

" _I been doing this longer than you all, and I work in Gotham. Trust me I know what I am doing."_

" _Hey, guys I found a bomb on top of the Botanical museum,_ " M'gann said.

" _Can Superboy diffuse it?"_ Kaldur asked.

" _I am here you know!"_

" _I just asked Superboy."_

" _Yes I can."_

" _Good, Robin are you done defusing the bomb yet?"_

" _Not yet this one is more high tech than most."_

" _Did you guys find both the bombs on buildings?"_ Artemis asked.

" _So far, yes."_ Robin said.

" _Kid and I will start looking on higher ground."_

" _Okay so far we found two bombs correct?"_ Aqualad asked.

" _Make it three, Artemis and I found one on top of Maria's Pizzeria."_

" _Can you diffuse it?"_

" _I don't know this one seems pretty complex, but I will try."_ Kid said.

" _How long is the time on all of them?"_ M'gann asked.

" _Mine was ten minutes, but I added time to it."_ Robin said.

" _It started at eight for Conner."_ M'gann said.

" _That is weird are bomb was at twelve when we found it."_ Artemis said.

" _They are different times! We may have to search separately for the other two." Robin exclaimed._

" _Okay, team split up to look."_ Aqualad said.

" _This bomb is defused."_ Conner said.

" _Mine is also."_ Kid said.

" _I found one on the docks."_ Aqualad said.

"" _Wait, did you say the docks?"_ Robin asked.

" _Yes, why?"_

" _I Know where the other one is!"_

" _How do you know where?"_ Artemis asked.

" _It is a pattern."_

" _A pattern?"_ M'gann questioned.

" _Yes, I will head there now to get rid of the bomb."_

" _Robin where are you going?"_ Aqualad asked.

" _To disable the bomb."_

" _You know that is not what I meant."_

" _Then what did you mean?"_

" _Robin as your leader I need you to tell me."_

" _Why?"_

" _Robin, you have never been this controversial what is bothering you?"_

" _Nothing...okay the pattern is narrowed down."_

" _Okay?" Artemis said impatiently._

Robin did a mental sigh than saying " _Artemis connect all the bombs to one area."_

" _Oh."_

" _Wait, does that mean someone is testing us or something, because they are in the far north,south,east, and west, also how do you know it is narrowed down?"_

" _Think about it Kf it all meets in one area."_

" _Okay, I guess that makes sense."_

" _Guys, I am already here I can just disable this, and then we will be done."_

" _You sure you don't need backup Rob?"_

" _I will be fine Kid trust me I handled worse than a measly bomb."_

" _Pft like that's normal."_ Artemis scoffed.

" _It is for me Artemis."_

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

" _It is for me Artemis."_ I say before returning to the real matter at hand. I mean Artemis of all people should know what Gotham is like she does live there too. The sky is turning a bit dark meaning we have been out here about a couple hours being we left at 6:00pm, and travel time takes a half hour. The buildings in the distance seems to cascade around me as I find the final bomb in the center of the city. Quickly I disable the bomb with the knowledge that Batman taught me. After around five minutes the bomb is finally put to rest.

" _Guys the bomb is dealt with."_ I say to my teammates.

" _Okay, the bioship is ready to go, and is located a couple blocks from you on the old Morian bank building camouflaged."_ Miss M informed me.

" _Thanks, M'gann."_

As I was heading to the old bank building I was stopped by an unknown person to me.

"Hello Robin." An eerie voice says next to me.

I jump back I fighting position with my bow staff.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"You may call me slade for now."

I finally get a better look at him as the lights from the buildings illuminate him. He has half orange and black uniform, but what really makes me nervous is the knowledgeable yet, menacing look in his one eye.

I got into battle stance as he swings his sharp sword with deadly accuracy.

"I am impressed Robin you figured out the location of the final bomb before your team did."

"Why is that?"

"Robin, you obtain such skills that will rapidly overthrow the Bat."

"He is my mentor I would do no such thing."

"Oh, I heard he has a new little bird to train."

"Where did you hear that?" I say with fear growing inside me.

"I know who you are Richard Grayson, and Batman is Bruce Wayne."

"Like Batman would be a playboy billionaire." I scoffed hoping to mislead him.

"Don't lie to me Richard, I know the truth."

"Of course you do." I say sarcastically.

He quickly hits my shoulder with such strength, and speed I could never dodge, I feel like my entire shoulder dislocated or even shattered a bit. I was tempted to cry out in pain, but Batman taught me not to not show weakness in front of the enemy.

"Stay focused Robin, always look at your opponent."

"Thanks for the tip." I scoffed.

We engaged in a intense sword vs. bow battle, even if I knew he was going easy, until Kid interrupted my complete focus.

" _Robin where are you? M'gann senses pain, and confusion from you."_

" _Just dealing with the villain who set this up, I am fine."  
_ " _No Robin, we are a team which means we are coming to assist you."_ Aqualad said.

I was about to respond when Slade made another powerful jab to my injured arm only to hit the elbow causing a snap sound. I bit my lip to keep quiet as I felt, and tasted blood stream a bit from my mouth.

"Hm, high pain tolerance, but there is always need for improvement."

I watched as Slade slashed a gash into my arm as the blood poured from the wound only to reach the ground painting it dark crimson red. He was about to stab another time in the other arm when he was pushed back by an invisible force. I glance up to see M'gann with her eyes glowing a toxic green color with Superboy, Artemis, and Kid fighting Slade.

"Are you okay Robin?" My atlantean leader asked with concern.

"I think so." I say only for the words to come out a bit slurred as my vision grew blurry. That last thing I seen was the flash of orange light escape the now darkened city.

'He put some kind of poison on his blade.' was my last thought as I felt a pair of strong arms catch me before I fell into a dark unconscious world once again in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Batman's P.O.V**

I was about to train Damian more non-lethal ways to subdue the enemy when my communicator started to go off.

'It better not be the boy scout again or I swear.

"Hang on Damian I need to take this call."

"Is it Grayson!" He asked me with so much excitement I almost smiled.

"I don't know chum I need to check I will be right back, and absolutely no impaling the punching bags just because they don't fight back."

"Tsk, that was once father, and they do fight back have you seen Grayson's companion West?"

"Damien." Is all I say before exiting the room.

I glance down at the communicator in front of me to see it is Black Canary calling me. Dread automatically begins to form wondering if Robin is okay, so I answer right away.

"Black Canary." Is all I say keeping my emotions down like always in front of others but, except for Richard, Damian, and I could not even try for Alfred.

"The team has just contacted me that all the bombs were disabled."

"Okay, why do you need to contact me for this information." I growl out.

"Will you listen for once! The team called and told me that Robin was taken by an unknown enemy."

"What? How could the team be so careless!"

"Batman, it is not the team's fault, but our own for not looking into the mission better."

"Dinah, If my son is hurt I am going to make that man pay!"

"Just come to the Mountain the team will discuss this in further detail."

"They better." I growl out, and glare at the communicator

I ended the call frustrated at not the team, but myself. I am the world's greatest detective, and I can't even figure out a simple mission is a scheme.

I enter the training room to see Damian look somewhat annoyed, but also worried for Robin.

"What is wrong father?"

"Nothing I have league business to attend Damian."

"Tsk, you can not fool me father, I was trained to read lies."

"Damian leave it be."

"No! Grayson is my older idiotic brother, and I have every right to find out what has occurred!"

"He has been captured, Damian."

"Who dares to steal my dolt of a dingbat brother!"

"We have no clue so far."

"I am going!"  
"Damian the team does not know about you."

"I fixed Grayson's old idiotic uniform from him previously to contour to myself."

"Damian this is serious."

"So am I father."

"Hurry." Is all I grind out before regretting it immediately

"Yes, father." Is the last he says before speeding off. I smirk at the fact that I know where his stubbornness came from being I am the same way.

 **No ones P.O.V.**

" **Recognized Batman A01"**

" **Recognized Red Robin G04"**

The illumination of the zeta beam for Batman and Red Robin ceded as the sapphire light dissipated immediately.

They headed for the briefing room only to be met by Black Canary, Flash, Superman, and Martian Manhunter.

"WjoisthatandwhyishewithyouandwhydoeshelooklikeRobinsomuch!" was the Scarlet speedster's fast-paced question that annoyed everyone even more.

"Tsk, you imbecile no one here is able to comprehend your utter nonsense."Was Red Robin's only reply to Barry Allen.

"Who is that and why is he with you, and why does he look like Robin so much." was the repeated better version directed to the Dark Knight of Gotham.

"He is my son and Robin's younger brother."

Everyone looked shocked at the revelation that has been thrown at them with no pondering time whatsoever,

"Since when?" Was once again the irritating reply of the fastest man alive.

"Later." Is all that Batman grounded out with so much of a bellow it automatically made the man to shut up.

"When will the team be here!" Batman snarled out to Black Canary.

"Soon." was her only reply.

After it seemed like an eternity of waiting the team finally arrived, and entered the room.

"What happened!" Batman burst out trying to contain the venomous anger within.

"We split up and looked for the bombs Kid with Artemis, M'gann accompanying Conner, and myself with Robin."

"Who's Conner?" Was the man of steel's question.

"You moron Clark it is Superboy!" Was Canary's reply being angered at the fact he has no relationship to Conner at all.

"Stand down, and let him continue before I lock you all up in Arkham!" Batman yelled making the argument end right away with a snark, and a glare.

"As I was saying we split off Robin however, decided to sneak away from the group."

"We lectured him trying to get Robin to tell us where he was located, but our attempts were futile as he ignored our concerns."

"I did not notice till he talked through the mindlink, and realized he came across a bomb, Robin quickly disabled it. Noticing the bombs were at different times we all split up with no pairs, we finally ended them all and reported back to the bioship as Robin insisted he was fine and finished with the last bomb. We decided to let him be being the mission was over, or so we thought. M'gann felt confusion, and pain came a bit through the mindlink as we soon pieced together it was from Robin. We came to his location as he told us the pattern he figured out before. As the team came to the structure we saw Robin engaging combat with an unknown man in an orange and black armored suit and he also had one eye. Robin was bearing great injuries to his right shoulder, and a gash in his arm. Just as the man was about to harm Robin further M'gann intercepted pushed him back as I stayed with Robin. This individual was powerful yet, almost seemed enhanced of some sort the team soon fell victim to his relentless attacks. We suspected Robin had a poison or drug within him as he passed out almost immediately. The last thing we saw was the attacker take Robin, and fleeing the scene." Aqualad finished.

"Do you have any more details about the assailant or mission?" Batman questioned with spite.

"He used swords and guns with attacks that we never saw before possibly a soldier or mercenary." The leader responded.

"Also, Rob seemed kind of angered and depressed today." Kid said.

"How come none of you reported this?" Was the older Martians question.

"We are sorry, we were waiting to see if it would go away." Was M'gann's reply.

"Tsk, you nitwits better strive to get Gr-my puerile older brother or I will make all your lives living place of torment!" Was Damian's angered response to the team in front of him.

"Who the hell are you to tell us what to do!" Was Artemis's shout of reaction.

"The idiot is my older brother, and I have every right to let out my frustrations on you!"

"Red Robin, calm down fighting will not solve the issue." Was Batman's attempt to relax the angered kid.

"Red Robin?" was the younger speedster's confused question.

"Tsk, I will never figure out why my brother hangs out with the fools that he calls a team."

:"Drop it!" Batman glared.

"But father, how can these pathetic morons be so simple-minded!"

"Father?" Was the team's response.

"Wait, does that mean you are Robin's dad?" Was wally's question.

Damian was about to reply when Batman glared at him to not respond.

"How can he be Robin's younger brother he is a little-"

"Artemis!" Was M'gann's shout of disappointment.

"How can you stand up for him!"

"Don't yell at her!" Conner finally growled out.

"What are you like six?" Artemis asked.

"Tsk, for your information Crock I am eight any fool could tell."

"Why you little!" Artemis was starting to raise her bow.

"Artemis Red Robin, if you don't settle down now I will give you both a punishment of intense exercises." Batman said getting really annoyed by now.

"Fine father, I respect your order"

"Bootlicker."

"Artemis, you now have to do three rounds more under Black Canary's supervision nest time you train." Batman said.

"Okay guys, settle down this will not help us find Robin."

"The boyscout is right." Damian said.

"I can have us all look into the team's minds to see what happened." Martian Manhunter said.

"Do it, we need more clues." Batman said.

"You sound like Fred from Scooby-Doo." Flash laughed but was silenced by everyone's menacing glares mainly from the bats.

"Okay, let me connect us all to the time of the event."

Soon after the team and mentors seen what happened Batman scowled and punched the wall next to him.

"I will figure out this unknown foe, and I will get my son back." Was all Batman said and left the room with Damian following after.

"Did he say son?" Kid asked.

 **(I apologize for my previous chapter I spelt Robin's staff like bow, and not like bo I did not get to read through it well enough, for now on I will check through to end my petty mistakes if I can, also do you guys want me to add Jason later, I was thinking about it. Even any feedback or things you want to see happen I will try to contour to what you all want to happen.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Robin's P.O.V.**

My vision was black and my head dizzy with no understanding of where I am. I try to remember what exactly was the last thing that has happened. I faintly remember a fight with someone obtaining great strength causing injuries to me. My team coming to assist me, I thought I was poisoned? I open my eyes for the mass of blur to form into what is before me. I see a medical room that I never have seen before. Could have the enemy captured me, if so why would I be in an infirmary. Villains cause mass destruction and harm. I am so overwhelmed with questions and solutions I wish I was just whelmed. I faintly feel like someone is watching me as I look up to see a trying to be hidden camera in the corner of the room. I glare at it as I try to figure out how to escape a place I have no clue about. I go to move my arms to get myself up surprising I have no pain at all anywhere, I thought I dislocated it and where did the gash go? I decide to think about it later as leaving this place behind to get to my family is my top priority.

I wonder how bad the team is facing the wrath of Bats? I chuckle a bit then returning to the task at hand.

I try to find any vent, but sadly there is none anywhere in the room. The door of course is locked, but just maybe I can get through by hacking being it is mechanical.

The firewalls of the device is a little bit hard for me which is a surprise being I thought I knew almost everything for hacking being I can get through to the Governments files, and suppress the pentagram. It seems like 5 minutes before the alarm and the lock is finally down. Silently I snuck through the hall glad I still had my uniform on except for my devices, weapons, and the tracking chip Bats put on my utility belt that being gone too.

Just as I rounded the corner I jump back with a nagging feeling something bad is about to happen. Just as I went back a sharp dagger ended up in the same place where I was before. The hallway is dark so it is hard to see anything, but that's fine since I am used to it. I see a glimpse of orange before everything came back to me.

I was automatically on defense as another dagger came flying towards me. I backed away before the impact could be made in my leg. Finally, my kidnapper revealed himself.

"I am impressed Robin, you managed to hack through the door.

"It was too easy." I said.

"Interesting I knew that you know how to hack however, I didn't know how well you are most people can't suppress them."

"They were easier to hack than the pentagram."

His eye raised in amusement while I assumed he smirked, he is just like Bruce only creepier.

"Interesting you will be a wonderful apprentice."

"Apprentice? Sorry but, you are obviously not my mentor I already have one that is whelming enough at times.

"Hm, you mean the Bat I thought you are not getting along with Bruce currently."

"Who said that?" I say with narrowing suspicion.

"I know all Robin even more than him."

" I'm sure." I said before scoffing.

"You are going to learn manners."

"You are not feeling the aster I see."

"Ah yes English is not your first language is it Richard?"

"If you know all why are you asking?" I mocked.

The attack happened further than I could see as I felt a strong hit in my right arm.

"Remember what I said before about focusing, and about manners."  
"I am sorry I don't respect weirdo stalker kidnappers."

"You also do not respect being replaced."

"Wha-oh you mean Damian, he is not too bad, I just…"

"Don't want to be A forgotten, B replaced. C just a charity case, or perhaps D all above." Slade said cutting me off.

"None of those." I snap not wanting to talk about my issues.

"If I had to guess I would say D all above."

"Stop acting like you know me!" I yell while dodging yet, another attack.

"I know all apprentice, you were in Haly's circus until the age of eight when your parents were killed by falling from Tony Zucco cause he wanted to 'protect' them for money. All the while you heard it all didn't you, you had a chance to save your family from falling did you not. He smirks with satisfaction. Then Bruce took you in a charity case perhaps, you became robin after figuring out his identity. Also, Richard the thought of belonging made you happy but, now that his biological kid came you figured out that charity case is what you really are.

"Shut up!" I yell attacking with a sloppy punch that really quick ended my chance to leave.

"Your emotions need to be erased, apprentice."

"I am **not** your apprentice." I say with a lot of anger.

"You will be soon." Is all he says before taking out a syringe and quicker than possible I was injected once again falling away from consciousness.

 **(I have so many ideas for this story it is very whelming I think I know for sure how it ends though. Also, thank you all for reviewing it helps me keep writing. If I am messing up on anything can you guys please tell me I want to try to make this story best as possible for you all.) ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

I injected Richard with a serum I made to knock him out since he has been exposed to many different kinds of drugs in his life he would come back after a bit from a normal one. Now that the first part of my plan is completed I need to start phase two, and for that, I need a certain villain to do what I need if he doesn't comply then, I must use more harm inducing methods. I take my apprentice to my infirmary, and strap him down in case he wakes up sooner than I expect. Now to pay a visit to the person I need.

"Wintergreen." I say while walking out of the room.

"Yes, Slade?"

"Watch Richard, and in case he wakes give him this. I tell him handing the serum over.

Wintergreen sighs before taking the bottle. I quickly grab some more weapons to restock my utility belt.

"I will try to be back soon."

"Why are you so obsessed with the boy, he had a tough life as it is."

"I am not obsessed William, he just happens to be the right individual that I need for an apprentice, and beside the Bat was not letting him reach his full potential."

"Remember Grant, Jericho, Rose, and Adeline."

"I told you not to mention them again!"

"Just do not make the same mistake again Slade."

"You actually think I will." I say in a menacing voice.

William sighed and then told me not to put my goals, and pride ahead of me this time.

Just watch the boy." Is all I say before exiting the hidden building.

* * *

I finally reach my destination of this terribly hidden base in a petty warehouse.

"Hm, so much for security," I scoff while rolling my eye.

I swiftly unsheath my sword, and enter the building with no sound made.

"There you are." I smirk knowing my plan is going well.

Sneaking up to the guy was so easy I would have thought it would be tougher, knowing his power.

I place my sword on his back as he turns around fast.

"Well done, I didn't think I needed security with my ability."

"Tsk, don't be so ahead of yourself Psimon, anyways I need you to do a favor for me."

"Why should I." He said trying to be hostile but, it was not very good.

"How about you help me, and I won't do anything...harsh."

"You need help? I thought I would never see the day."  
"You won't pretty soon."

"Fine...fine what do you need?"

"You need to erase someone's memories for me, and switch them around."  
"I am amused, however who is it may I ask."

"You may, and it is Robin the Bat's partner."

"Risky, although it seems like a blast."

"Good, you are coming now." I say cutting the conversation short then leading the idiot to my backup base where Richard is. I entered the building with Psimon following close which is annoying, too bad I need him.

"Wintergreen, did he wake up?" I ask my long-time friend.

"No, Deathstroke he did not." It appears William remembered to call me Deathstroke around strangers.

"Very well, come Psimon just this favor that is all then you must leave."

"Yes, I know." He said starting for me to wish I went through with spilling his blood.

"What makes you think you can take the Batman's partner?"

"Don't question my actions, I am the best Batman will stand no chance."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, you are a villain why would the kid follow you?"  
"You idiot, that's why you are changing him."

My voice grew more deadly as I said "You called me a villain. Never thought of myself as that. I'm a mercenary. A soldier for hire."

"Wow, and they say I'm pathological."

"Just do what you must and leave before I kill you."

"Thin line indeed Deathstroke."

We entered the room where Richard is only to see him awake almost out of his binds.

"I would never join you, I already have a mentor!" I sigh didn't we go through this already.

"I chose you as an apprentice Robin you should be honored."

"Why the hell would I be honored to be an apprentice to a killer!"

"Perhaps because your greatest fear is living up to the Bats expectations and failing, or maybe it is the fact that you are slowly becoming him."

"I am **nothing** like him!"

"Hm, if you were honored to be his 'partner' why would you be so afraid of becoming him?"

"That is none of your damn business!"

"Oh, but it is Robin."

"I thought you work alone it seems you can't handle the task alone!"

That seemed to strike a nerve for me being that he believes I can't break him myself.

"But I can Robin, and I will show you just how. Psimon you are to leave."

"Why did I even come here to waste my ability? Psimon says die!"

"So predictable Psimon, it almost humors me."

I easily resist him shameful metal blasts as I slice his arm to the point of almost no use.

"I suggest you leave Psimon next time I won't be so fair." I glare at the pathetic man as he swiftly leaves the room.

"Now Robin, I believe you don't think I can break you. Oh trust me I can, and it will be fun."

"I suppose this is the part where I say " You are crazy." But, I think you can figure out that on your own."

"Amusing Richard although, I still don't like the sarcasm."

"Why would I care?" I tried to keep my calm but, this boy is infuriating.

"You **will** listen, apprentice!" I say while hitting him hard.

He seems to keep a look with no emotions which pleases me being he has a high pain tolerance that will not be hard to strengthen.

"You are to start training right away."

"Yeah, and how will you make me?"

"You will or I will make you wish you listened right away!"

"Don't count on it."

I slash his arm not too bad to affect performance too much, but to still hurt a lot being I put a chemical on my blade to make wounds more painful.

"Now you have to train injured apprentice to see where that got you."

"I don't even have any weapons!"

"I have a uniform for you with a utility belt." I go to the cabinet to take it out, and hand to Richard.

He looks through it with disgust, and yet some amusement which makes me know he will be a great apprentice if he is somewhat intrigued by the more lethal weapons.

"These are made to kill why would I use them?"

"You are my apprentice now are you not which means you will learn to be a mercenary."

"Like hell…"

"Finish that sentence, and you will regret it even more than your last mistake. Now change and meet me in the training room there is a computer on your arm more high tech then your last, and Robin if you try to escape You will quickly learn not to overestimate me." I say before leaving to go to the training room for my first lesson with my new apprentice.

 **(Heh, notice the quotes I used from the comics New Earth and Prime Earth I also used quotes from Teen Titans. I found this chapter very fun, and I hope I am getting better at the personalities.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wally's P.O.V.**

It has been a year since Robin has been taken by an unknown man to us. The team seems depressed ever since he left. Rob was the team's little brother, and now that he is gone Arty and I do not fight actually quite the opposite we go to each other for comfort. Miss Martian seems to change the most she is more violent to the villains minds to the point Supey had to step in so their brains don't become scrambled eggs. Zatanna is not really on the team anymore, and Aqualad blames himself for everything insisting his job was to watch out for all of us. Batgirl joined the team, although she was furious at us for a bit being her best friend is gone because we could not take the unknown man down. Little demon boy still hates our guts as far as I knew Bats was going to give him a place on the team, but only Artemis and I know being I can't share secrets from my girlfriend. If Arty ever knew I lied about something to her I will no longer be on this planet I would have to figure out speed force to get away from that spitfire. Bats is crushing any villain he thinks may have an idea where Dick is, and Superman with Wonder Woman is following the angry Bat around trying to get him to let up on the punches. The clone Roy and I are the only ones along with the Bat team and Zatanna who thinks he is still alive.

"Team we have a mission." Kaldur said informing us of a way to cure our boredom or in my case brooding thoughts,

"What is it?" I ask.

"I do not know yet my friend we must report to the debriefing room at once."

"Good I have a pent-up anger to release." Supey said while cracking his knuckles.

We all get in uniform and head to the mission room to see what we will soon face. The team and I enter to see Batman all scowling as usual grumbling to be quiet.

"Team you are at once to investigate a murder in warehouse 13 in Jump City. I have sent the coordinates to Batgirl's wrist computer. Also, you will have a new teammate joining today."

"Who, I hope it is a girl." I say only to get backhanded by my girlfriend.

"Can it, Baywatch before you lose your tongue!"

"Yes, Mam." Is all I say with a salute to my fiery beauty.

"Team, you all met Red Robin about a year ago."

"That bratty demon!" Arty screams.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Barbara yells.

"Tsk, you imbecile still haven't achieved a more enhanced vocabulary after a year."

"Why you little!"

"Stop this instant before you are both pulled from the mission!" Bats yells.

"Bioships ready everyone." Miss M says lacking her old happiness.

"How long M'gann till we reach the mission?" I ask.

"Two hours until the destination is reached." Miss M informs the team and I.

'This is going to be torture with them two together.' I think while glancing at mini Bats and Arty.

We enter the Bioship that has been with us forever as I think about past memories with Rob such as Miss M turning into female versions of us, and when we went to take down the brain. I am still really mad that the weapon was a giant light switch I remember Robin telling me after a few days from the mission to expect anything then continued to tease me about Arty and saying my name wrong every time.

"So, this is the famous Bioship. Tsk, I expected more from a ship that withstood many explosions from failed missions."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Miss M yelled.

"Damian tell M'gann sorry!" Batgirl yells.

"I don't listen to you halfwit!"

"Oh wait, you only listen to two people don't you RR." Batgirl teases.

"Yes, and that is Fa-Batman and Gr-..."

"Gr…Grant, Graceson, Grady." Artemis pesters him.

"Shut up, you dolt!"

"Guys, please don't make this ride torture for us." I whine.

"I agree with Kid settle down or you will get a punishment of extra training when we get back." Aqualad says.

I sigh with relief as they all be quite only for my stomach to interrupt the silence.

"Shut it Kid Stomach!" Arty hits the back of my head.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I complain staring out the window Robin used to.

'He loved flying, and doing tricks to make others happy.'

* * *

 **Robin/Renegade**

"Renegade!"

"Yes, Master?"

"It seems someone is killing our clients you are to exterminate them."

"Yes, Master."

"Renegade, do not fail me or else you know that punishment, and get rid of any intruders in your way."

"Yes, Master."

I used to hate being here so much, I just wanted to run away to find Bruce. After staying here for a while I learned listening is the best option for me. I still get punished if I do anything not acceptable to Master, but now my pain tolerance is high, so I do not feel it as bad, but Master figured that out quick and made the methods more harm inducing. In return, however I did get a lot better at fighting to the point I can fight with Master for a has yet to give me the full amount of the serum I just get a bit to get by. I used to think Bruce was the best father anyone could ever have. I thought I was lucky after he got me out of the juvenile center. Turns out even after six years he still didn't adopt me which means I am nothing but a Charity case to him. At least he got the son he always wanted, and me out of the picture most likely making him even more famous with the lost ward case. I somewhat look at Master as a father figure now. He assures I get all the training possible with praises, and of course, discourages me when I do something wrong. At least he tells me what to do and how to do it without glaring at my every move. I can not wait to kill whoever stands in the way, and finally reach trust with Master. Mostly, I can not wait to rid the world of Batman, Zucco, some of the league, and my ex-teammates although, Wally, Babs, Zatanna, and clone Roy I could never harm therefore, I cannot harm Doctor Fate, Flash, Gordon, Artemis, and Cheshire being that those are the closest to them.

I do prefer killing villains although, the select few will make an exception for me. I suit into my uniform of black and orange with my black mask covering ,pst of my face. **(Think of Teen Titans only with a mask.)**

"Go, Renegade, hurry before they are gone!"

"Yes, Master." I blend into the night around me as I rush to warehouse 13 to eliminate the problem. I finally reach my destination as I view the warehouse before me as the white noise of crickets echoes in the night. I unsheath my sword and enter the warehouse with the stealth Master taught me to use. Before me, I see Master's customer get shot in the chest by an unknown person in a red helmet. I watch as the grey of the sweatshirt gets overrun by the crimson sticky blood splattering as he fell lifeless to the ground,

"Who are you killing an innocent?" I taunt.

"He was an innocent he was wanted for murder dipshit." He sarcastically says while I assume glaring at me.

"By your standards then I can kill you also." I say as I descend upon him with a roundhouse kick as he dodges. I try to slice him to pieces, but he keeps blocking or sidestepping which is really infuriating for me.

"Stand still so your death will be swift!" I yell as he holds up his gun and fires. I try to dodge them all, but the cockroach keeps firing when one bullet penetrates my leg, but I keep going since this is nothing compared to Master's training. I finally get into reach flipping over the assaults when I knock his gun across the floor as it slides with a noise on the cement floor.

"What is your name?" He asks me.

"Call me renegade." I say while still trying to stab him.

"Traitor." He smirks and continues " You can call me Red Hood Brat." He says trying to knock me out.

"Like Joker?" I ask.

"Yeah you Jackass, now shut up so I can break your neck!"

"Why are you doing this kid?" He asks, yet snarls at the same time, huh cute he thinks he will scare me into submission.

"My mission is to kill you which I will succeed!" I growl out as I bring my sword across Hood's chest as blood spills from the now open skin. I kick him in the head to subdue him and bring my sword down to finish him, but my sword flies out of my hand. 'I don't understand how could my sw- wait, shit the only ones who can do that is martian that I know of.'

"Halt at once!" my former leader yells to me.

'Ah, the team this makes things….complicated for me.'

I throw a firebomb at Miss M to try to eliminate the Mindlink, the attack works for now as she falls to the ground weakened. Supey will be easy now I smirk as I can imagine his eyes filling with the anger of red consuming his common sense the same as always. ' You know what they say the bigger they are the harder they fall.' I grab the kryptonite from my belt and hurl the shrap toxic rock at the clone. I watch as my aim is true, and stabs through his shoulder. Supey along with Miss M are now weak to the point I don't have to worry about them for now. I was thinking about a plan when caught off guard as an arrow shoots in the air towards me as I flip past it at the least second. I look up to see Wally speeding to me, and Kaldur bringing a water sword with electricity dancing through it. I dodge them both, but arrows come flying to where I am in the air. I manage to soar past most of them, but one stupid arrow hits my shoulder. 'Great, now I have an arrow in my shoulder, and a bullet in my leg, Master will be disappointed in me.' I roll my eyes as Kid tries to superspeed into me as I stick my foot out. I see him tumble on the ground into a wall. He looks disoriented as Arty runs to aid him. I counter Aqualad's voltage inducing sword with my own. I don't know why but I feel somewhat guilty fighting them, more Artemis and Kid then any of them though. I thought I wanted to kill them not go easy on them. From the corner of my eye I see Hood is gone, now I will certainly feel tons of pain later. After a bit, all of them recuperate and tries to go all out on me. I am dodging swords, arrows, and psychic attacks along with punches at the same time. I start to become overwhelmed as Kaldur finally lands a hit slicing my arm as electricity goes all throughout my body. I fight it back being Master already trained me to withstand this. Kaldur and the team looks really shocked as I keep fighting. 'There the shocked ones.' I sarcastically think.

"How did you withstand that." Kid asks with wonder.

"Training." Is all I say trying not to have them recognize me. I start to overpower them with constant attacks from the shadows when suddenly Batgirl and the perfect son drops down and land a powerful kick to my head as I black out to nothingness.

 **( Do not worry guys, I am not going to end this with just them finding him and getting on with everything with Robin planning to take down Deathstroke then that's it. I have way too many plans for this story to end just like that. Thank you all once again for reading and those who favorited and followed my story I am very thankful. Just remember you are all really amazing and perfect the way you are ^.^)**

 **Special thanks to the following:**

 **Aguna**

 **Denny Hamato**

 **Jaybird.007.95**

 **Korrex**

 **lovelinelivelong639**

 **MistbornandMore**

 **RavenousOmega1**

 **Inthenightguest**

 **OrionAurora**

 **Skye Winchester**

 **White Canary 2120**

 **nightmareonholoween**

 **CANDYKINGlovesBATMAN**

 **Dark-Kakalynn**

 **Doc 250**

 **AndromedaSeaprincess18**

 **Dumbledore19**

 **Irene Y. Rodans**

 **La Prtresse du chocolat**

 **RadiationNinja**

 **RainbowDashAttackOUT**

 **Raven-Claw9**

 **Roxassoul**

 **Shannon.**

 **(Sorry if I accidentally got any names wrong, but thanks to you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting, this story is still going because of you all, and I am really happy you guys like it being it is my first real story.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

Something seems really off about that teen we were just fighting...I don't know how to explain it, but I think I may have seen him before. Seeing a villian that is about my age that I may recognize is not a good sign, which means I met them when my terrible father forces me to meetings with him. I hope this person is not after the team because of me. Although, the colors look just like that mans that took Robin a year ago. Also, that other young adult I wonder why they were fighting of they are both villains, you would think they would team up against us first. I hate being left in the dark about things that I feel is right in front of me. I wish I knew all the answers we want like where Robin really is, and what about that guy who took him hell, I would be glad to know who the kid is in front of us right now strapped in the bioship. We were going to reveal his face, but Aqualad said to wait for Batman's orders. Pft, we took down this kid not him, yet the mysterious attacker went easy on us. I can tell because he mainly kept dodging not fighting for real. He could have easily killed me when my bow was snapped. Even when fighting Wally he could have broke his legs, but he kept tripping him instead. Shit, the whole team could've been killed in a blink of an eye, Conner could have been hit with the kryptonite in his heart, M'gann could have just been set on fire to burn till death, and even Aqualad the fighting skills with that sword there was many chances he could have slit his throat. Yet, the kid only tried to fatally harm the guy in the red helmet. Something seems wrong, and I am going to get to the bottom of this for Robin's sake, and the teams.

"Hey, guys?" M'gann asked.

"What is it Miss M?" Kaldur questioned.

"That teen there seemed really angry when fighting, but… I can't describe it. It is almost like he wanted to kill us however, if he did why are we still here?"

"Who knows M'gann maybe he had orders not to." My boyfriend responded.

"No, it was personal yet, we never seen him before have we?"

"Not that I know of although, I did notice he has the same colors as the man who took Robin." I say.

"What! I can go through his mind, and force some memories out or knowledge!"

"No, absolutely not M'gann that may harm his mental state." The leader said.

"So what is this is about Robin I will happily obtain the knowledge with force if I must!"

"Tsk, you are all imbeciles Robin would have never wanted you to go through a mind of another with the knowledge you may cause much destruction to their mental state." RR said.

"Well, he is not here is he!" She countered.

"M'gann that is enough Batman will handle obtaining information from the kid!" Batgirl yelled.

"Why don't we take a vote then?" Miss M snarked off to the female Bat.

"FIne, if that will get you to drop it."

"Okay, all who wants to go through his mind raise your hand." Aqualad said in a formal voice.

I watched as M'gann was the only one to raise her hand. I wanted to, but the rest of them is right about harming the kid then we would be punished severely by the League. M'gann huffed in annoyance as Superboy just glared at he with a look that said just try to speak again. It is really sad how far they drifted apart Conner still cares for her as a friend, but not like before.

"So babe, can you like help me with bandaging his wound?" Wally asks me.

"Whatever Baywatch." I say while grabbing some gauze, and wrapping the kids wounds. Kid already got the bullet out along with the arrow.

"Thanks my spitfire."

"Shut up flamehead." I say while punching his arm.

"Ow." He whines being a drama Queen rubbing his arm with a pained look.

"Come on Baywatch really?"

"That hurt Arty." He whines once again trying to get attention.

"We are almost there." M'gann says.

"Good I am getting a bit bored." Batgirl huffs.

"Tsk, if I was you I would get bored all the time."

"Shut it twerp!"

After a while, we finally reach the Mountain when something catches my eyes. I realize he is waking up as his fingers start to twitch. Alarm comes to me as this kid was shot with a bullet and an arrow also, we gave him a powerful drug to keep him for at least another couple hours.

"Guys!" I shout to warn my teammates.

"What is it Artemis?" Aqualad asks.

"He is waking up!"

"What? How is that even possible we gave him a strong drug!" Kid said now also alarmed.

"What should we do?" M'gann asks.

"We can not risk harming him by giving him another drug, our best plan is to get Canary." Aqualad responded being stoic.

"No you idiots! Get Batman he is more knowledgeable about this stuff than Canary." Red Robin intervened.

"Shut up, and get both of them!" Batgirl ordered the speedster.

"Why, we can handle this." Conner glared.

"We do not want to take any chances, my friend."

"Be back in a flash!" Wally said

The unknown kid awoke with a glare to rival Batman's.

I should not of hesitated to kill you all!" He screams at us.

"Wait, so you were going easy on us?" I ask.

"Be quiet all of you, I would have thought you would know not to talk to the enemy." Red Robin said.

"We can still get answers without talking!" Supey threatened.

"Stop it all of you. We have already decided it is not for us to decide. The leader said wanting to keep everyone calm.

Soon enough Wally, Bats, Canary, and some other leaguers came back such as Superman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Arrow, and Aquaman.

"Why are they here!" Superboy yells with a lot of anger glaring mainly at Superman.

"Precaution." Batman said monotone.

"Oh my! I feel so honored I am seen as a threat!" The kid said excitedly.

"Be silent you are coming in for interrogation." Batman sneared.

I watch as Superman and Batman take the kid in the direction to the interrogation room.

"Can we watch or something?" I ask.

"I don't know if Bats will approve." Flash said edgy.

"Come on uncle B, we brought him in." Wally complained.

'Robin would have hacked his way in.' I think saddened.

I watch as the leaguers look conflicted at what to do until Aquaman broke the silence.

"Who gave us orders that we could not enter?"

None of the league had an answer to that question.

"Okay, I guess we can." Flash said reluctant.

We all went to the office to observe from the two way window only to see Superman standing there watching with a bit of worry.

"Did Batman say you can be in here?" Supes asks.

"He did not say we couldn't be in here." The older martian said.

All of a sudden we here Batman screaming at the kid asking who he is.

* * *

 **Robin/Renegade**

"Who are you, and why did you try to kill the other person there!" Bruce yells.

"Geeze, at least say please Broody." I do what I am best at, smarting off.

"Who gave you the orders!"

"Someone."

"How old are you?"

"Old enough to know you need a chill pill." I watch as he glares with annoyance and anger. I smirk as I realize I can make his anger grow, Master always said people do not think right when they are mad.

"So Bats, It has been a year has it not?" I ask. My plan is working as I can see him clenching his fists and growls.

"I noticed you have the colors as the man who took Robin, you better start talking before I put you in Belle Reve!"

"But, I am talking." I say cocking my head.

"You know what I mean!"  
"Do I?"

"Who do you work for!"  
"We been through is someone although, I will say he does have better skills than you."

"What does the S stand for?"  
"None of your business."

"Where is he!" Bats yells slamming the table.

"BTW, I know what you are trying to do." I watch as his eyes widen, and id I wasn't around him for so long I would not have noticed. Most people would not have caught it but, I knew he would.

"How!"

"You could say a little birdy told me." I say giggling.

"Where is he!"

"Geeze, B you sound like a broken record."

"I need to know where he is, at least if he is fine."

"Why do you even care, I thought he was a replaceable sidekick!" I yell.

"He has never been replaced!"

"Perhaps you don't want to lose someone again." I start smirking again.

" You know B so far all because of you Talia, your parents, and now poor Richard."

"You don't know me kid stop acting like it!" He snapped.

"Maybe I do, perhaps boy wonder told me himself."  
"Robin would never."

"Are you so sure, it has been a year after all."

"You,Don' . .Us!"

""I know his family was murdered in front of him like you. I also know his parents were in on giving him to become an assassin. What else?"

I snap my fingers as I say, "Oh right, his name is Richard John Grayson Wayne however, I still have no clue why Wayne is at the end if he was adopted."

"Enough!" Bruce looks pissed.

"Why B, I know much more, I thought you wanted me to tell you what I know."

"I do not care about you, I care about Robin!"

Ha, the irony how I love it so.

"Where he is, is right in front of you BW. You just need to figure it out I did give you all the clues."

"What clues the only thing you told me that I did not know is the assassins." He looks in thought for a second before anger comes to him.

"Did the assassins take him?"

"Hmmm Nope, Guess again Bats!"

"Maybe I should just see who you are."

Even if he does lift my mask I highly doubt he will know who I am since, Master gave me contacts and I look different after a year, I also sound different.

"Whatever makes the wind beneath your wings Bats." I say shrugging.

The only way they will find me out is if the martians attack my mind together. I can not withstand that much mental attacks even if Master trained me. I watch as his glare increases, I love the irony how he is going to all lengths to speak to Robin, and he is, a giggle escapes my throat.

"What is do amusing to you?" He asks staring intently at me.

"The situation is so obvious I would have thought the supposably world's greatest detective would have figured it out by now."

Now I just have to get the Bat to leave, I have a plan to escape.

"Hey Batsy, how do you kill two birds with one stone?" He does not answer me so I continue.

"Make one disappear then strike the other."

"Shut up, Brat!"

"Ooo that anger B, your calm meter is falling faster than the Grayson's take your child to work day."

He finally has enough of my pestering, and leaves without a word.

He leaves so his anger doesn't get ahead of him, so quickly I get rid of my restraints before another underwhelmed person comes. I see the grate ahead of me so I dive in, when I exit I see the living room. I look around being it looks the same complete with even the static on the T.V. Oh shit, I just realized if I leave through the zeta's my name would be called, but if I hack it I won't have time till the Flash comes. Speak of the Devil, I see the moron come speeding through. He comes running after me so, me being asterous I step aside and trip him. I thought that would only work on KF, but I guess it works. All of a sudden I see the remaining members come after me cornering me. I may just have to run for it although, they block the zeta's. I quickly try to take them all, going after the kryptonians are useless so, I decide to attack the arrow team. I dodge all the arrows and punches being thrown my way. I jump over the couch and flip behind Ollie only to break his arms, and knock him out. Canary starts raging now blocking her punches are much harder than her boyfriends. She gets a couple punches in till I use my enhanced speed to take her down. I barely escape a punch from Babs as the replacement comes fighting me. He is all lot better then what I remember, and also not as violent more well planned.I use my enhanced speed and strength once again to steal his utility belt. I would have thought Bats would teach him to guard it by now. I take what I need out of it, and throw some foam explosives at Flash and Kid to keep them in place. I flip over some of my opponents to get closer to the hard hitters, and take out some kryptonite to throw at Supes and Supey which works of course. I hit them in a non-lethal place to have them observe my asterous skills and looks. Oh shit, I forgot about Arty as another arrow comes hurling my way only to hit my thigh, but I pull it out and throw it to the ground as the Bat team comes from the shadows as I dodge them all with my skills. I take the explosive batarangs out and throw them at Arty, M'gann, replacement, Babs, and Aqualad. Ha, I am too good I think before once again the Batman comes to me with a punch I just dodge in time. I don't really worry about Aquaman being there is no water around here he is not the greatest at punching. The stupid martians team up to invade my mind which I try to block but fail, Master would kill me for this.

My vision goes to a memory of Master punishing me for not killing someone.

"You useless boy all you had to do was kill him!" Punches to the ribs results in them breaking as I fall over.

"You can not even take the pain boy, I guess we need more practise at that!" More punches as I try not to scream. His stupid favorite sword is unsheathed as he stabs me in non-lethal places. I finally can't deal with it as I black out.

My vision comes back to me as I see the team and leaguers look pale as I realize they all seen it some angry and others saddened or shocked. Stupid martians I hate them so much sometimes. I must leave before Master comes to kill them all including Babs, Wally, and Arty. My stomach starts to feel sick. I watch as Dinah and Ollie start to wake so seeing them all distracted I run to the Zeta's to see the light ingulf me with the classic voice,

" **Recognized Robin B01."**

'What have I done?'

* * *

 **Batman's P.O.V.**

I notice the kid has escaped as Flash speeds to the living room. We entered to see the kid look conflicted about something. We corner the kid as I see Barbara try to punch him. This kid is really good if he can take out some league members that fast as I see him take down Green Arrow and Canary. Smart he did not want to dodge as many arrows and punches. The way he flips is so graceful it looks familiar. After the kid kept dodging for around 5 minutes he goes after Damian and takes his utility belt. I must train him more to protect it. I watch as he takes out some batarings and kryptonite which alarms me being I had a lock on it only certain people know. He throws it at Clark and Conner for it to meet their shoulders and paralyze them for the time being. Artemis's arrow hits his shoulder as he looks surprised and takes it out.I try to sneak up on him with Batgirl and Red Robin but it fails. All of a sudden I see a vision of the kid being attacked and yelled at by the man who took Robin. My vision clears as I am very angry right now. Everyone looks shocked and the boy looks paler than anyone here. I am sure the man did much more harmful things to him.I watch as he runs to the Zeta tubes, but I am not to worried being the only way to get out is either him being in the system, or him hacking it however, we would reach him before that. I watch in shock as the zeta beam starts to glow, but that means-

" **Recognized Robin B01."**

"No!" I yell in anger. He was right here my son was in front of me and I did not know it. The clues he gave to me makes sense now being everything was in front of me he was being literal. Everyone looks shocked, about to cry, or just hurt in general. Whatever that man did to my son I will make him pay by locking him in the deepest part of Arkham, and breaking every bone in his body. One thing made me freeze though, he tried to kill that man in the red helmet does that mean he has killed? Will I be locking up my son along with the man. No matter, I will try to help him get on the right path again. I know he would never harm anyone on purpose to the point of death. He was reluctant to in the vision I just seen so, maybe it is not too late. I feel really guilty about the fact he feels replaced. I guess I did fail someone I love again in life. This is all my fault I am so sorry Dick. I should have adopted him I was just scared he would get hurt because of me. I thought he knew the reason but, no matter I will make him see how much I care about him. When Gordon found out Babara was kidnapped he was so furious and never stopped looking, I guess Richard looked back at the moment and thought I just gave up. Agony comes to me with the fear of locking him up for my mistakes.

I am so sorry Richard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Robin/Renegade**

I can not believe what just happened after waiting and hiding this long they now know. Master most likely already knows about this, but I may just try to lie to him and change his mind. I really do not care what the hell happens to me or the others however, Roy, Wally and all of them I can not take that chance. Sure, I will get a beaten, and I know the League will be after me. I keep running as the night sky blurs around me as I am so confused and aggravated about everything going on. My parents deaths are tomorrow and yet I feel like I failed them. I usually go to their graves but, I don't think master will let me and Bats will keep watch over their to see if I show. I have never missed talking to them on the day my life turned around.

I reach Master's hideout as the bright lights turn dark, birds stop to sing, and of course my mind numbs itself to deal with him. This is my fault I guess I do deserve what is going to happen. I walk in the cold and dark room as I see Master's mask start to gleam from the little light coming in from the moon.

"Hm, I see you failed at killing the enemy _and_ you let yourself get captured by the League who now knows who _you_ are." He growls narrowing his eye to a glare.

"I am sorry, Master." I say bowing my head as I think I can not lie about this being he must have tracked me some how.

" _Sorry,_ Renegade is a sign of weakness there is no room for weak here, and I am still somewhat pleased by the fact you did not give away any information about me." He snarls yet his eye shows he is pleased.

"Expect a punishment for your actions and failure."

"Yes, Master."

"Oh, and Renegade just know you can not hide from me or lie to me without knowing." Oh god, how did he know he is worse than Batman.

"Renegade! What do you say?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good." He pulls out a dangerous looking dagger with sharp grooves on the side. He studies it for a moment turning it from time to time. I never seen the attack that came as he sliced through my arms a couple times before being done. My skin starts to hurt as the crimson blood starts to drop, but the pain gets worse as I realize he put an agent on the blade to make the pain grow worse.

"Clean your wounds Renegade before you bleed out."

"Yes, Master." Rahat, is that all I say anymore, Yes Master like a good little follower I am supposed to be. I walk off to the infirmary as I grab some gauzes, however Wintergreen seems to take them out of my hands.

"Punished again I see." He sighs while wrapping my arms after adding disinfectant.

"Yes, Sir."

"Again Richard, you do not have to call me Sir just refer me as William or Wintergreen will also do. I have been trying to get you to call me that since you got here."

"Yes...Wintergreen." I say unsurely deciding to give in to what he prefers being he is the only one that is almost always nice to me. He looks up in shock but soon changes to a warm smile.

"Finally, you are opening up a bit. You need someone to talk to Richard."

"I guess." I never talk this much so it is kind of weird to me. Master would punish me if I ever talked out of term or too much. He soon changed though and punished me less I seemed to respect him more when the neglect turned to appreciation at times.

"There you go, now only if I can get Slade to change a bit." He sighed once more.

"He is not that bad." I find myself saying without meaning to.

"Not that bad." He scoffs and continues. "He used to be a lot nicer before everything with the war but, I guess he could be _a lot_ worse if he wanted to."

"He is nice I think he just has a hard time showing it. If only he could have met him before the family issues and the serum."

"...The serum?" I ask hesitant.

"Yes however, I can not tell you everything about that."

"Why?"  
"The past is in the past Richard." I like Wintergreen more than Master, I think it cause he reminds me of Alfred. I wonder if Bruce's parents died and he got revenge by killing if he would've turned out like Master and Alfred following like Wintergreen.

"Well, you should go to see what Slade wants hopefully nothing...drastic."

"Thank you, Sir." I say leaving.

"Ah, you are back at it I see." He mumbles while fixing up the infirmary.

Walking down the hallway is somewhat relaxing as I enter the room Master is residing in.

"Renegade."

"Yes, Master?"

"I have a mission for you. It is just like the last one only you _must_ kill the enemy and do not get caught. Do I make myself clear?"

"It will be done Master."

"Do not fail me again."

"I won't." I say while getting everything I need being the Justice League took my weapons. I leave the place separating myself further from Master and Wintergreen. I step out to feel the brisk wind hit me as the blanket of darkness covers everything only to recede from the light of the city below. I check my wrist computer as the orange hologram shows my location I need to be.

"Gotham harbor!?" I whisper shocked and a bit scared being I know Master it testing me while making me kill when Batman will be around to know I did it. I really do not care about the Batman my mission is given to me and I must complete it. I travel to my destination and a couple hours I come to the warehouse labeled number 38 complete with the bricks falling out. A memory comes to me as I remember fighting scarecrow here as the fear gas entered my system with Bruce coming at the last minute like he always did, I bet he comes faster for the new one maybe I should test that theory one day. I unsheath my dagger as I sneak into the warehouse seeing the Red Hood once again. I have no clue who he is, but he sure is annoying. I sneak up to him just right as I bring my dagger down which he dodges at the last second.

"Hey, Asskicker long time no see." He snarks.

"It will be the last too!" I say as we start fighting just like before.

"So, I hear you were a Robin too." He casually says which makes me stop a bit.

"Too?"

"Yeah, right after you 'died' Bats decided he needed a new sidekick to be a new target."

"I never hear of you! Stop telling lies!" I yell as I strike at him as the dagger impales in his shoulder.

"Man, here I thought I can have some small talk with someone who was replaced like me.

"Who replaced you?"

"Timothy Fake or whatever his last name was I just called him that cause he wasn't the real Robin either."

He lets his stance fall as he tells me he will tell me more if I stop fighting him. I slowly put down my dagger in confusion as I watch the blood droplets fall to the cement.

"You are Richard correct?"

"How do you know my name!"

"Calm your shit kid, I just need to make sure. After your fight I picked up some of your blood to test out. My surprise came to me as I realized you were The Richard Grayson. At first I was angry, but than I realized something big." He started to smile creepily.

"What?"

"We both hate the goddamn Batman and we were both Robins meaning we know everything."

"What happened to you?"

"Hm, I died by the fucking Joker just because that bastard did not save me in time. Than the nerve of him he covered me up and here came little Tim tim to take over with the demon kid trading places with him from time to time."

"Tim? The neighbor?"

"How the hell would I know. But, I realized we both hate the League, we hate being pushed around, and the golden part is both of us is thought to be dead by the league."

"They know I am alive."

"What the hell you ruined my plan kid oh well, that doesn't matter the real part is getting back at them."

"How did you come back?"

"Story for another day let's just say is was goddamn awful as being a sidekick to that fucking man."

"How should I trust you?'

"You can't although I am sure you hate being punished and pushed around. Luck for you, I have my own team called the Outlaws wanna join?"

"Join…." I get lost in thought wondering what to do leave the man who punishes me yet is the only person closest to me as a father or leave with this guy who claims he was a Robin.

"Yeah, you will get a fun weapon too."

"I don't know." I say wavering.

"Come on kid, there is a hot chick on the team and a fucking insane lady and to top it off it is led by the most badass person there is, me!" He says pointing at himself while smirking.

"You are the only guy with two other members?"

"What oh yeah, I forgot about the shitty archer named Arsenal who you knew as Red Arrow or something stupid as hell."

"Roy!" I perk up.

"Yeah, now are you in?"

"I guess…"

"No, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good let's go before the man with the black soul gets here."

"Thanks, Red Hood."

"Yeah do not thank me however, you need a new name being Renegade and Robin is in the shithole."

"I will think about it."

"Let's take you to your new team oh, and ignore the crazy if you can she can be a real murder spree that one."

"Murder?"

"Oh fuck, you better not stick to that no murder rule if you do you are out. However, we only kill villains not like the League who lets them murder innocents."

"Okay, I will agree."

"Time to leave, and we will figure out what to do with Slade perhaps we can kill him."

"Okay." I say a bit scared, least I will be with Roy though he is like my brother along with Wally. I hope Wally and the others can forgive me for this.

"Hurry up kid, we do not have all day."

"Alright coming." I hurriedly get up as I follow my new teammate who I feel like will be like my other brother soon enough. He acts like a mix of Conner's anger, Batman's tough act, and Wally's ego. Who knew someone could have a mix of all of those traits hopefully he will never find out I think he is somewhat like Bruce though.


	9. Chapter 9

"So Hood, where is the team?" Richard asked widening his arms in a sarcastic manner as his voice echoes in the warehouse.

"Smartass." Red Hood mutters.

"Why thank you for complimenting my intelligence." He snarked back grinning slyly.

"Shut the hell up kid."

"Hood you are back!" Kori yells stopping to see the other.

"Why is Deathstroke's apprentice here is he here to be tortured! Ooh, if so I have the first round." Duela said holding up a dagger.

"No, he is joining the team." Jason said glaring at them.

"What if he is spying on us?" Arsonal asks looking at the kid with doubts.

"Please Roy, you have known this kid all your life basically." Hood scowled.

"No, I have not, and do not say my name!" He yelled at the leader.

"Shut the hell up Harper this kid knows everything about you." He rolled his eyes.

Dick was having an amusing time watching the two bicker reminding him of Wally and Artemis.

"Hell, this lame archer still does not know just reveal yourself kid." Hood said as Duela was looking demented at the kid and Star was confused.

"Fine okay, you are no fun." Richard said taking off the mask Deathstroke gave him.

"Robin?" Roy asked in shock not believing it.

"I take it the League did not tell you they found me?" He said sarcastically.

"Them bastards did not tell me!" Roy grounded clenching his hands into fists.

"Wally didn't even tell me dammit!" He yelled wishing to impale someone with an arrow.

"Well, I am not Robin anymore."

"Who are you then?" Roy asked still pissed at the League.

"I need to figure out who I am first." Richard said a bit angry with how much he has changed from the innocent acrobat to the assassin.

"Hm, now we have three people from the League's sidekicks." Hood mutters loading his pistol.

"Hahahaha, that is perfect the League will crumble!" Duela laughs imagining taking over everything.

"Jason, I thought you just wanted Batman." Starfire said in a seductive like way reminded Richard of Poison Ivy a bit.

"Yes, but the whole League should pay too, did you hear about Roy and Ollie?" Jason said in an annoyed tone.

"Killing them all would fix everything we can stand on the highest pedestal!" Duela said desiring to kill all the heroes.

"What about Wally, Barbara, and Artemis?" Dick asked not wanting to harm any of them and not wanting to harm Barry being he is like Wally's father.

"Don't worry Kiddo just the main ones." Roy said messing up Richard's hair.

"How old is the kid?" Star asked looking at the Ex-apprentice not believing him as a threat.

"Sixteen." Dick replied mad at the fact he was referred to as a kid. No kid his age has seen or done what he did.

"Is he not too young for this?" Kori asked a bit perplexed.

"No, he is not." Roy said coming to his aid.

"Can he fight well enough for the team?" She continued.

"Trust me, Kori, this kid took down the League including me before."

"Anyone can take you down, Archer!" Hood countered.

"The Brat needs some new weapons." Duela said looking at the S signed daggers and guns.

"Come on." Jason said as Richard and Roy followed him much to the anti-heroes annoyance.

"Pick." Jason said revealing a crate full of stolen weapons.

"How come you guys do not have your own hideout?" Richard asked examining a certain weapon.

"We just started." Roy answered as Hood picked up a lethal looking gun.

"What about this one." He said handing the expensive weapon to the sixteen-year-old.

"Sure, but I need another for close combat." He said putting the gun in a holster.

He eyed the weapon that he was looking at earlier and picked it up.

"I guess this one will do." He said putting them at his side like the gun.

"Really escrima sticks those are fucking useless." Jason said rolling his eyes.

"No way, I can charge these up to make them shock the opponent with large amounts of electricity enough to crisp them if I want." He said thinking of the possibilities of a weapon that is underestimated, yet can kill an enemy with one jab of electrical currents.

"Perfect." Hood said rolling his eyes imagining the teen with the power of a toaster.

"You still need a name and costume." Roy said sighing.

"Uniform and I think I decided on one."

"What?" Roy questioned.

"Nightwing."


	10. Chapter 10

I am just saying I am done with this story being I think I didn't care towards the end as you can tell the writing becomes pretty bad. So, once I a done with all the stuff like finals I am going to start it over, but I will take my time.


End file.
